


Thank You Kanye

by thatonedudewiththename (orphan_account)



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Lapdance, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, shameless mark, singing used for evil purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Mark can sing like a fucking angel. But Felix doesn't know that, and he's about to find out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Kanye

**Author's Note:**

> I AM D I S G U S T I N G  
> @satan ill meet u in the fucking pit

"H-h-how's it goin', bros? My name is Pooodiepie and welcome to-" Felix was cut off mid-intro by the door to his office being opened. He peered around his set-up to see who it was and found Mark leaning sensually against the door frame, a devilish yet playful expression on his face. He was wearing nothing but black silk boxer briefs and his unbuttoned flannel shirt- and his glasses, of course. Felix suddenly felt really uncomfortable. "Hey, Mark. I was just about to start a video." He cleared his throat. "Do you need something?"  
Completely silent, Mark sauntered over to his boyfriend and sat in his lap, facing him with an incredibly sexy but kind of scary look. He held up his iPhone and pressed something on it, and music began to play, something Felix didn't recognize. There was a low sound eminating from within Mark's throat- a growl, or maybe a purr? Whatever it was, it was turning Felix on, along with the fluid way Mark was moving against him, like- 'Like a lapdance,' The Swede quickly realised.  
And then there was a deep, angelic voice singing in his ear. _"Damn, your lips very soft,"_  
Felix's breath caught in his throat; already, he was half-hard.  
 _"As I turn my Blackberry off,"_ Mark nipped at Felix's pale neck and pressed his crotch against the blond's. _"And I turn your bath water on,"_  
"Mmfh!" Felix gasped behind closed lips at the sharp pain from Mark biting briefly on his neck.  
 _"And you turn off your iPhone. Careless whispers, eye fuckin', bitin' ass."_ Mark scratched his nails down Felix's back, making him cry out. _"Neck, ears, hands, legs, eatin' ass. Your pussy's too good, I need to crash. Your titties, let 'em out, free at last. Thank God Almighty, they free at last."_  
One of Mark's hands reached down and cupped the bulge in Felix's pajama pants, squeezing it, causing Felix to toss his head back and moan long and loud.  
 _"We was up at the party but we was leavin' fast."_ Mark slipped his hands under his boyfriend's shirt to caress his nipples, and to drag his nails down his chest. _"Had to stop at 7-Eleven like I needed gas. I'm lyin', I needed condoms, don't look through the glass. Chasin' love, lots of bittersweet hours lost. Eatin' Asian pussy, all I need was sweet 'n sour sauce."_  
Off came Felix's shirt, revealing his pale torso and the red welts that had formed all over. Mark was ghosting his hands all across his body, purposely avoiding the boner, tickling at his happy trail. _"Tell your boss you need an extra hour off. Get you super wet after we turn the shower off."_ Now it was just music playing; Mark was no longer singing, his mouth too preoccupied by the skin of Felix. His neck, his stubbly jaw, his Adam's apple, his collarbone... down to his navel. The half-Korean man placed open-mouthed kisses just above the waistband of Felix's pajama pants, and then he placed one on the bulge, breathing hot air from his mouth onto it. "Oh God! Mark!" Felix whined. He was only given momentary pleasure before Mark moved back up to his right ear and began singing again, the smooth, melodious tone sending shivers up and down Felix's spine and making his cock twitch beneath the fabric of his pants. _"That's right I'm in it,"_ Mark palmed his own erection through his boxer shorts and moaned. _"I'm in it."_ He was panting into Felix's ear, mewling and whimpering. Felix was going out of his mind with need, but he discovered that his hands had been tied to the arms of his chair somehow. _"That's right,"_ Mark pressed his bare, sweaty front hard against his boyfriend's, letting out a groan. _"That's right, I'm in it."_  
"Mark... please...." Felix begged, tugging at his restraints. The only response he was given was a roll of Mark's hips, their erections rubbing together briefly.  
 _"That's right, I'm in it."_ A pause, Mark moaning more. _"I'm in it."_  
"Mark!" Felix started speaking in Swedish; the only word Mark recognized was please. "I'm so close, Mark, please...."  
 _"That's why I'm in it and I can't get out."_  
The music stopped. Felix opened his eyes to find that Mark was standing with his back turned to him. Felix furrowed his brows. "Mark?"  
No reply, just Mark walking out of the room with a waggle of his fingers, leaving the hot and bothered Swede no longer tied up, but instead frozen with arousal.

It was then that he remembered he was _livestreaming._ "Mark!!!"

End

**Author's Note:**

> I can never look Mark in the face ever again... w/e tho lol


End file.
